1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to healthcare simulation, and in particular to a portable, dedicated display device, such as a touch-screen monitor, for displaying simulated, noninvasively-obtained vital signs from a healthcare instructional scenario programmed into a computer for conducting the scenario and controlling the monitor display and the simulated physiological functions of a mannequin or other patient model corresponding to the displayed vital signs. The present invention also relates to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to medical device and procedure simulation and training systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of patient monitoring with electronic display devices, such as bedside monitors, is well-developed and standard for critical (intensive) care units (ICUs) at many institutions and for many surgical procedures. Patient rooms in critical care units and operating rooms (ORs) at many institutions are equipped with monitors, which receive inputs from electrodes and other input instruments connected invasively and noninvasively to patients. The monitors commonly provide displays corresponding to patient data, such as blood pressure, pulse rate, temperature, electrocardiographic heart rhythm strips, central venous pressure, pulmonary artery pressure, cardiac output, intracranial pressure, pulmonary pressure and other signals from catheters and transducers. Ventilator pressure can be utilized in connection with ventilator monitoring. Gas content analyzers can directly display gas partial pressures for anesthesiology and measured and calculated ventilator pressures for pulmonary functions.
Patient physiological instrumentation and monitoring equipment can provide output in a wide variety of formats corresponding to instantaneous (real-time) and historical patient data and vital signs. Analog (e.g., continuous wave-form) and digital readout displays and graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are utilized in existing equipment. Physiological variables can be sampled at predetermined intervals for tracking and displaying trends whereby healthcare practitioners can identify and appropriately respond to improving and deteriorating patient conditions.
Computer systems are currently used in the field of patient simulation for healthcare training and education. Mannequins are currently used for training exercises in which they are programmed to automatically model various lifelike symptoms and physiological responses to trainees' treatments, such as normal and abnormal cardiac and respiratory physiology and functions. They can be programmed with various scenarios for instructional simulation of corresponding physiological conditions and specific healthcare problems. For example, Medical Education Technology, Inc. (METI) of Sarasota, Fla.; Gaumard Scientific Company of Miami, Fla.; and Laerdal Medical Corporation (U.S.) of Wappingers Falls, N.Y. all provide patient simulator mannequins, which are adapted for simulating cardio-pulmonary performance with simulated electrocardiogram (EKG) outputs. Such simulation systems enable students to train and learn in settings that closely resemble actual clinical settings and enable practicing on inanimate mannequins. Training under conditions which closely approximate actual clinical patient scenarios will improve patient care and outcomes. Students will have increased levels of skill and competency prior to providing care to actual patients by training under conditions which closely approximate actual clinical patient scenarios. Such automated simulation systems have been successfully utilized in training for specialized procedures and settings, such as cardio-pulmonary, intensive care, anesthesiology, pilot training in flight simulation, etc.
More basic mannequins have been employed for instructing students on a wide range of procedures and treatment scenarios, and provide an alternative to instruction on “live” patients or “standard” patients (e.g., actors, other students and instructors). Thus, the patient models adaptable for use with the present invention range from such “live” patients acting roles to abstract, virtual patients, including avatars and holograms.
The use of glucometers measuring blood sugar (glucose) levels from blood samples has increased dramatically as the incidence and prevalence of diabetes has increased. Because of this trend, the need for a simulation model for a glucometer for teaching at all levels of care for diabetic patients has increased correspondingly. Simulation of testing blood sugar levels with a glucometer can be extremely valuable for training medical practitioners as well as for training diabetic patients to use a glucometer at home.
As the sophistication of simulation scenarios for healthcare teaching has increased in realism and fidelity, the perceived need to train in conditions closely simulating actual medical situations has become more generally recognized. The importance of and the need for these types of portable simulation adjuncts and auxiliaries has become more critical. For example, glucometers represent an example of a medical diagnostic instrument used routinely worldwide for the benefit of large numbers of patients. Diabetic patients tend to use glucometers frequently and regularly. They are also used for monitoring, diagnosing and facilitating the treatment of other blood-glucose level related conditions. Many glucometer users lack formal medical education and would benefit from practical, hands-on training. Anatomically and physiologically accurate simulation of pricking a finger, obtaining a blood droplet, and testing with a glucometer would be extremely valuable medical training.
Effective medical training in the use of glucometers and other devices could improve the overall quality of healthcare universally. The training systems and methods of the present invention are adapted for effective training in scenarios closely mimicking actual patient conditions and physiological responses. Such training scenarios can be reliably replicated for universally consistent training and for standardizing the medical training experiences of students and practitioners. For example, new procedures and treatment techniques can be quickly and easily distributed to all users of the present invention. Such distribution and appropriate software upgrades could occur wirelessly over the Internet “in the cloud.” Training and testing results could also be efficiently distributed using the Internet. Student evaluations and training certifications can be handled remotely and efficiently via high-speed Internet connections and cloud-based computing, including data storage and transfer.
Medical device simulation can also benefit from current modeling technology, including 3-D printing. Equipment, medical device components and patient interfaces can be accurately and efficiently created and replicated using such technology. Customizable devices and patient-specific interfaces can be produced in 3-D model form for simulation and training. For example, patient-specific templates can be used by appropriate computer technology for producing customized medical devices. Patient fittings and adjustments can thus be handled efficiently and accurately. Equipment components can also be modeled for familiarizing students with their general configurations and operational characteristics.